


Stabbing Yearning

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Dan has a nightmare about Phil's death.





	Stabbing Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on Feb 6, 2014.

_Phil is out of town and I’m sitting on the sofa scrolling through Tumblr with the news on in the background. Suddenly, there’s breaking news and I glance up at the telly. The news reporter is talking about a car accident that happened a few hours ago. The car was on a bridge and flipped over for some unknown reason._

_“The driver was a famous YouTuber, Phil Lester, otherwise known as AmazingPhil,” the news lady says as a shot of Phil’s car is shown on screen._

_No…This can’t be…But wait is he okay? I turn to volume up and frantically listen for any clues about what hospital Phil is in._

_“Upon impact, the driver was ki-“_

_Everything blurs and fades to black. Suddenly the scene is changing. How did I get in the street? I look around and see it’s nighttime and there are street lamps lining the otherwise dark and empty road I’m in._

_I look closer and see two figures in front of me. I immediately recognize Phil as one of the figures but the other is a stranger._

_I take a step forward and suddenly I’m floating above the scene a few feet away from Phil. I’m so focused on Phil that I don’t pay much attention to the other man at first; he’s just so gorgeous. He’s wearing his purple Gangar shirt and his hair looks perfect and messy. I smile and then I realize something is wrong. Phil is falling down and clutching his stomach. The man had stabbed him with a knife he pulled from his pocket._

_Everything goes white and I’m in the hospital. I’m sitting next to Phil’s hospital bed and he looks awful. He’s paler than usual and there isn’t a smile on his face. Phil always smiles, even in his sleep, so I know things must be bad._

_I try to reach out to him to stroke his hair but I can’t touch him. He’s getting farther and farther away from me…No I’m getting farther away. I’m floating up and up and when I hit the ceiling, I wake up. ___

__***_ _

__Dan’s eyes shoot open and he sees he’s back in his room. He knows that it was just a dream but he can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong. Dan checks his phone and sees that it’s only three in the morning. He groans and rolls over to try to get some more sleep but he can’t stop thinking about his dream._ _

__Phil was in the hospital and it made Dan realize that Phil was just a human. Phil was his Internet idol that he had once dated and is now his best friend and flatmate for the past month. The thought that Phil could get hurt in an accident never occurred to him. He knows it sounds slightly strange since they aren’t dating anymore, but Dan always thought he and Phil would still grow old together._ _

__After lying there for half an hour, Dan is still unable to shake the thoughts from his head. He sighs and rolls out of bed. Dan knocks on Phil’s door lightly before opening it a bit so he could peek in. “Phil? Phil, are you awake?” Dan whispers into the dark room._ _

__Dan hears a groan from the direction of Phil’s bed. He opens the door more and slides inside. “Phil? Phil, wake up,” Dan whispers louder._ _

__“Hmm? Dan? Is that you?” Phil mumbles._ _

__“No. I’m a burglar that’s quietly asking you to wake up so you can tell me where you hide your money,” Dan rolls his eyes and walks over to Phil’s bed._ _

__Phil rolls over and looks up at Dan’s silhouette that he can barely make out without his glasses on. “What’s wrong? Is everything alright?” Phil asks, sounding slightly worried and more awake._ _

__“I just- I had a bad dream…” Dan replies softly. Phil scoots over and pulls the duvet back so Dan can get in next to him._ _

__Once Dan is settled, Phil reaches out to try to find Dan’s face. “Where are you?” Phil giggles then touches Dan’s shoulder. “Oh, I found you.” Dan forces out a laugh. “Dan, what was your dream about?” Phil asks._ _

__Dan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he begins telling Phil all about his dream. Phil stays quiet while Dan tells him and when he is done, Phil wraps an arm around Dan and pulls him closer._ _

__“It’s okay, Dan. I’m right here. I wasn’t in a car accident and I wasn’t stabbed. I’m okay,” Phil whispers into his ear. Dan tucks his head in the crook of Phil’s neck and nods._ _

__“It felt so real though. I- I don’t want to loose you, Phil,” Dan sniffs._ _

__Phil rolls them both over so Dan is resting on top of him and snakes his hands up under the back of Dan’s shirt so he can rub his back. “You aren’t going to loose me. I’ll always be here for you. Okay bear?” Phil consoles._ _

__Dan’s heart flutters at the use of his pet name. Phil hasn’t used it much since they broke up. Well, they didn’t break up, Dan broke up with Phil when they decided to move in together because he was scared they were moving too fast._ _

__When he told Phil that he wanted to just be friends, Phil’s heart broke but he understood that Dan was young and didn’t want to be tied down just yet. Phil just wanted Dan to be happy._ _

__“Sorry,” Phil apologizes when Dan hasn’t said anything for a while. “I didn’t mean to-“_ _

__“Phil, shh. It’s fine,” Dan says a bit too harshly. He rests his chin gently on Phil’s chest so he can look up at him. “Can you see me now?”_ _

__Phil chuckles, “Yes, I can see you now.”_ _

__“Good.” Dan leans up and pecks Phil on the lips. “I miss you,” he states when he pulls back._ _

__“Is that was this was all about? You miss me?” Phil asks, smiling._ _

__Dan shrugs and looks away, “I don’t know. I mean, I didn’t make up the dream but maybe that’s why I had it.”_ _

__He pulls Dan’s chin up to make Dan look him in the eye. “Dan, I never stopped loving you. But I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. We can be just friends if that’s what you want right now,” Phil offers._ _

__“No, I want to be with you. I thought that if we broke up then it would make things easier but it hasn’t. Every time I see you, I want to kiss you,” Dan admits. He snuggles closer to Phil._ _

__Phil smiles, “If that’s what you want.” Dan just nods and kisses Phil again. “Go back to sleep, bear. I promise I’ll be here when you wake up tomorrow and every day after that for as long as you’ll have me,” Phil promises._ _

__“Good, because I don’t know what I’d do without my lion,” Dan smiles and places his head back down on Phil’s chest. “I love you,” he whispers._ _

__“I love you too, bear,” Phil whispers back._ _

__Dan falls asleep listening to Phil’s heartbeat as a reminder that Phil is not only alive and well, but is also his._ _


End file.
